


Where'd the talisman go?

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindness, Finger Traps, Gen, It's For a Case, Pie, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Dean really needs this talisman, but... Why'd it have to go there?!





	Where'd the talisman go?

Dean eyed Sam with suspicion. "Where's the talisman?" 

Shifting uncomfortably on the passenger side of the Impala, Sam made a concerted effort to not look at Dean. "You're never going to believe this: a handicapped gentleman, put me in a Chinese finger trap." 

"Uh-huh..." Dean waited with growing frustration to hear what the rest of this excuse was going to be. 

"And well, then his service dog ate the talisman and the two of them left the diner as I well..." Sam held up his hands. 

Dean hadn't seen them in the diner and was now wondering how Sam had gotten into Bbay. But bright as day, there was a Chinese finger trap encompassing both of Sam's pointer fingers. Dean squinted at the contraption. It wasn't obvious, but there was a strange kinda energy (he supposed) coming from the damn thing. 

"Okay, well that thing's cursed." Dean leaned back in his seat and dragged his right hand down over his face, trying to think of what the hell they should do next. 

In the end, Dean had call Bobby in and the two of them handled the blind sorcerer while Sam looked after the service dog, waiting for the inevitable to happen. No one wanted to wear the talisman after the item had been retrieved, which Dean forced Sam to do after he'd had his fingers freed, and the finger trap had been burned up. 

But they needed the talisman to get Dean past the threshold of a warded house so he could find... The best pie recipe ever invented. 

The talisman was heavily enchanted with protective magic. 

Once he had the recipe, Dean knew that he would be able to bike the apple pie that would win him the pie baking competition at the annual Lebanon Country Fair. He'd just have to shower and scrub at his neck a million times first. 

But once Dean finally finished showering, he managed to bake the pie that won that year. Not long after winning, the service dog, who Sam had named Toffee, because his shaggy brown coat looked like toffee, jumped up on the table at the pie baking contest... 

And proceeded to eat the pie. 

At least Dean had already won.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reasons for this story's existence.](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/175517412590/mixed-metaphors-and-terrible-excuses-july-prompt)


End file.
